Agthār Thâzoran
Agthār Thâzoran is a former Death Knight understudy who served under the banner of the Scourge. Appearance Agthār wears a distinct plate armor. It was enchanted by local enchanters of the Scourge during his young age. His face is mildly wrinkled and visibly strained, along with his hair, which is graying out from a brown-red hue. The man wears two spiked pauldrons, designed for ramming enemies with the shoulder. His shield was a scavenged Kirin Tor heater, repurposed and enchanted to be used within the Scourge's ranks for the upper echelon of understudies. He appears quite athletic and easily can be seen as an agile, trained person with a good amount of muscle. His eyes are in a faint violet hue, but are mainly a king-blue color. He is in his late thirties. Personality Agthār is akin to a Footman of Stormwind, but in a darker manner. He often chuckles at things normally gruesome for a normal person, pulls jokes of dark humour and has a grim expression on his face most of the time. He is trained to intimidate, kill and attack quickly -- This is seen in his way of speech, easily. If need be, Agthār will use his fists. He is incredibly racist and nationalist, as seen with his way of speech. History Childhood Agthār was born in the year -7, in the house of Thezran, a human house of knights at first. Agthār's father, Thomran, was a Knight trained by various people, and his mother, Mathia, was a ranger trained by the High Elven kingdom of Quel'thalas. At the age of seven, the child already trained with his father in the arts of swordfighting in Lordaeron, using a small stick to parry his father's "sword", a bigger stick from a tree. Early Teen-age With the year 5 eventually arriving, Agthār, as a 12 year old boy, had to find a way to defend himself. Shortly before Orcs razed the small, barely noticeable town of Thorbrad, Agthār ensured to gather two shortswords in case anything would happen. A year later, an orcish group of soldiers charged into the houses and began to kill everything inside -- Save for Thomran and his family, of course. Agthār hid in the shadows, while his father made sure to dispatch the orcs. Blood fell from the staircase and platform above him. The boy was unsure, but eventually noticed something. The blood was green. Agthār crawled over, looking up to make sure nobody noticed him, before he tapped a finger on it. The blood reacted in a vile cloud of green smoke. Mistaking it for some strange juice, Agthār licked his finger and instantly coughed up, rushing to the small kitchen once the violence was over. Eventually, he retched up and vomited into the sink. Thomran rushed over, holding the boy by the shoulder. "Are you alright!? Did the orcs do anything to you?" he asked. Agthār shook his head, then wiped his mouth with a towel. The teenager eventually travelled away with his family, to the kingdom of Stromgarde down south. After various weeks of travel, the family finally arrived in the Arathi Highlands, and settled down in the capital city. The Third War Eventually, Agthār left his home to pursue his goal -- He wished to become a knight, like his father. With the Third War approaching, he started training under the house of Distor, a small noble house located in the northern Highlands. About 2 years later, at the start of the Third War, the house was decimated, but Agthār was experienced in one-handed swords and shields already. As the Syndicate poured into the Highlands, Agthār was forced to bring his family elsewhere. Recent History Agthār was eventually, in the late Third War, corrupted from within, suddenly believing that the only way to aid his family and beat away dangers from them is to pursue greater, darker powers. With his father's death, Agthār moved on towards one of the bulwark-like camps up in the northern lands of Lordaeron. After convincing one of the leaders of the camp, who was out travelling to the great Noxious Glade, that he was in a hopeless situation, he was conscripted into the arts of a Death Knight and sent to the great bulwark-necropolis of Kazrethar. Years of training passed as he finally reached a greater echelon of his studies; the man was given enchanted plate armor and shield, along with a custom-forged weapon made of Thorium. Kazrethar's lord, Alar'Nazath, ordered the young aspiring Death Knight to move to Northrend and seek out the necropolis of Naxxramas. A week passed as he arrived in the Dragonblight Wastes, covered in a great cape and hood to keep himself alive from the unbearable cold. A great snowstorm built up for days. After travelling east for almost eight days with barely any stop, he finally found a green, nerubian teleporter out in the distance. He rushed forward, but to his surprise, it didn't work. He looked up. Naxxramas was nowhere to be seen. One of the guards walked over, pulling him by the shoulder. "Are you-... alright?" the guard pondered, raising his brow. Agthār regained a faint shimmer of hope. He knew fighting the guards would end up in his own death. The once beckoning call of the Scourge was silenced. A year later, Agthār returned to the Eastern Kingdoms. Agthār's Name Agthār bears a rather strange name to be written, and he himself explained why: "Originally, I was named Agthar, but people continued to write it 'Agthor' due to the "a" I tend to write. At some point, a recruiter wrote 'Agthār', and at eventually. Even my papers now say Agthār. It has a stressed 'a', you see." As he was spoken to about his surname, he said the following: "My surname was once Thezran, but after a few-.. Travels, I decided I had to name myself differently. Reasons I'd rather not say, but it essentially is a longer 'a' instead of an e, a minor edit." Category:Human Category:Knight